Momentos Inolvidables
by Cyss Darko
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos para los fans de la pareja Hisagi/Abarai en todas sus variantes. Un regalo de navidad para todos ustedes. Slash PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Basicamente, esto es un PWP (sin trama) por el simple gusto de ver a estos dos en situaciones comprometedoras.**

**Este es el primero de unos cuantos relatos que publicare con estos dos como protagonistas, quiza con el tiempo me anime a hacer un fic largo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga A. Lo prometido, aun despues de todo este tiempo. Ame mi regalo de navidad y espero que te guste la primera parte del tuyo.**

**655 palabras con toda la perversion que pude reunir xD**

**Atte: Cyss Darko.**

* * *

><p>Ardía, literalmente. De adentro hacia afuera.<p>

El pelinegro no tenia control de su mente, ni un solo pensamiento coherente se formo en su cabeza desde hacia… ¿horas? No lo sabía con certeza. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar y de esa manera, con su cuerpo siendo recorrido por todas aquellas abrumadoras sensaciones.

Su visión estaba algo borrosa, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, a duras penas sosteniéndole sobre la cama. Las sabanas bajo su piel se sentían pegajosas y húmedas, en otras circunstancias no aguantaría aquella completa falta de higiene pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos.

El semen tibio y pegajoso se deslizaba por sus muslos, podía sentir como más del pegajoso fluido se abría paso desde su entrada.

Su espalda estaba cubierta de mordidas, chupetones y moratones, pese a que estaba agotado, Shuuhei sabia que aquello estaba lejos de terminar.

Renji lo había pasado en grande, cogiéndole por horas en todas las posiciones imaginables, llevándolo casi hasta el punto de no retorno para luego truncarle su liberación justo al final. Dejándolo cada vez más necesitado y caliente.

A estas alturas era un duelo de voluntades, pese a que el no era muy adepto a rogar, Shuuhei estaba dispuesto a eso, a cualquier cosa que hiciera que Renji le dejase acabar.

Dos dedos entraron en su cuerpo repentinamente, un jadeo escapando de sus labios al sentirlos moverse en su interior. Ansiaba cualquier tipo de contacto, el que fuese, y si de momento solo tenia esos dedos, iba a aprovecharlos al máximo.

Sus caderas se mecieron contra esos dedos, descubriendo que aun tenia fuerza, al menos para eso.

Una mano se cerro con firmeza en su cintura.

_ Mala idea, ¿estamos impacientes?

Shuuhei se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando Renji hablo, contra la piel empapada de su hendidura. Un dedo volvió a hundirse en el, y le tomo todo su autocontrol no empujar contra el, lo que menos quería era que Renji se detuviera.

A ese dedo pronto se unió otro, los dos jugueteaban en su interior cuando de pronto sintió una lengua subir de su muslo hasta su hendidura, centrándose en su entrada.

Parecía que se abría aun mas si es que aquello era posible, presiono su rostro sonrojado y ardiente contra la almohada, sus gemidos se ahogaban contra la tela.

El único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de los gemidos y jadeos que emitía Shuuhei y el que provocaba Renji con sus acciones, los lametazos, succiones… un pensamiento repentino lo ataco, la idea era tan obscena que le estremeció tanto o mas que la acción en si misma. Era como si Renji le estuviese devorando. Y aquello lo lanzo casi al punto sin retorno.

Cuando las caricias se detuvieron estuvo casi dispuesto a suplicar. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más!

Repentinamente, una mano estaba en su hombro, la otra en su cintura, ambas con un agarre firme, Renji se abrió paso en su interior con una embestida salvaje que sacudió todo su cuerpo arrancándole un grito de puro placer.

La habitación se lleno del ruido que provocaba el choque de dos cuerpos, los gemidos de ambos, el sonido seco de la cama al chocar contra la pared al ritmo de las embestidas salvajes de Renji.

Una embestida particularmente dura fue todo lo que necesito Shuuhei para finalmente estallar, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, su mente quedo en blanco y su espalda se arqueo en un ángulo casi imposible, una mordida feroz en su cuello y un fuerte jalón a su cabello no hicieron sino aumentar las sensaciones que le recorrían. Se sintió como abandonar su cuerpo y ahogarse en un mar de placer.

Cuando finalmente regreso a su cuerpo aun podía sentir como Renji seguía montándolo salvajemente, insaciable.

La calidez de las sabanas le envolvía, exhausto como estaba se quedo dormido al instante y poco después de eso, Renji se quedo dormido a su lado.


	2. Navidades Desastrosas

_Aquí__ esta el segundo relato, en este, la intención es que se diviertan. _

_Feliz Navidad a todos!_

* * *

><p>Shuuhei miraba su reloj como si de esa manera el tiempo pudiese detenerse. Hace al menos una hora él y Renji quedaron de encontrarse con los demás para hacer las compras.<p>

Y por supuesto Renji e Ichigo tuvieron que pasarse de tragos la noche anterior.

_Simplemente maravilloso_-pensó Shuuhei, aunque no pudo contener la media sonrisa que afloro en sus labios.

Cuando su novio finalmente salió de la habitación sonó el timbre.

_Sabemos que están allí adentro.-Rangiku se anunció antes que alguno de los dos abriera la puerta.

_Aun puedes ir a dormir si te sientes muy mal. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- pese a su resolución anterior de arrastrar al pelirrojo al centro comercial de ser necesario, Shuuhei se compadeció un poco.

_¡Abarai y Hisagi! ¡Sabemos que están allí así que mejor abren la puerta si no quieren que la eche abajo!-como siempre Rangiku no era muy paciente... De fondo podían escuchar a alguien reír entre dientes.

Shuuhei abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rangiku y Rukia estaban allí. Y estacionada en la acera estaba... La SUV de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Debió quedarse allí paralizado como idiota porque lo próximo que supo es que lo estaban arrastrando en dirección al auto.

Y por las maldiciones ahogadas a su espalda supuso que Renji tuvo la misma suerte.

En la camioneta estaban Orihime, Grimmjow, Ichigo y Nell. Y un Byakuya con expresión inescrutable en el asiento del conductor.

_ A esta hora con suerte encontraremos algo abierto.-se lamentaba Orihime.

_Yumi, Ikkaku y Kira ya están allá. Aquello es un caos. Hay gente en todas partes. Yo no me preocuparía por no encontrar tiendas abiertas- tranquilizo Rangiku con una sonrisa.

_Ahora... A alguna de ustedes le importaría aclarar... ¿Por qué tenemos que acompañarlas?- Ichigo expreso en voz alta los pensamientos de todos los hombres en el vehículo. Aunque Byakuya como siempre no dio señales de nada.

_Simple. Alguien tiene que cargar los paquetes-dijo Nell con fingido tono de inocencia.

_¡Ni lo sueñen!- gruñó Renji cruzándose de brazos.

_Yo no tengo problema Nell-san- repuso Shuuhei con su usual tranquilidad.

_Eh Rukia.- Renji señalo a Byakuya con un gesto de la cabeza, pues no era normal que el pelinegro les acompañará.

_Todos los conductores están de vacaciones... Le pedí a Nii-sama que nos prestará la camioneta, él no tenía problema hasta que le dije que Rangiku-san iba a conducir. Entonces dijo que... El manejaría.

Renji luchaba con los silenciosos espasmos para no reír a carcajadas por lo divertido del asunto. Aquello era épico. Por supuesto que Kuchiki no prestaría uno de sus preciosos autos a Matsumoto Rangiku. La mujer tenía una fama de conducir al estilo "Rápido y Furioso" por todo Seireitei.

Y Grimmjow no era mejor, sin mencionar que ese par no podían ni verse.

Al llegar al centro comercial todos querían ir en direcciones contrarias. La marea de gente en los pasillos, ferias y tiendas amenazaba con aplastar a aquellos que se adentrarán solos allí. Estando en la entrada ya alguna persona tropezó con ellos en su prisa. La época ponía a la gente azarosa y maleducada. Y la demostración estaba ante ellos.

_Primero vamos a la feria a encontrarnos con Yumi y los demás. Tengo el presentimiento que Ikkaku ya está en sus límites.

Y como predijo Rangiku, el hombre calvo tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor y lanzaba dagas con la mirada a todo el que se cruzará en su campo de visión, su aura contrastaba fuertemente con la de su sonriente novio.

Yumichika resplandecía. Numerosos paquetes estaban en la mesa. Unos cuantos forrados en papel regalo.

Intercambiados los saludos, todos se hicieron un lugar en la mesa, Byakuya enseguida saco su teléfono. Grimmjow y Nell parecían discutir sobre algo. Renji atravesaba un momento duro, todas esas luces estaban aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, tratando de escudar sus ojos de todas esas luces.

Ichigo tampoco se veía mucho mejor a juzgar por como su mano estaba apoyada en su cabeza.

_¿Y Kira?- se escucho preguntar a Rangiku.

_ Se fue hace un rato, dijo algo parecido a que tenia que irse porque lo estaban esperando-algo en la expresión de Yumi dejaba ver que estaba reteniendo algo.

Ikkaku parecía más enfadado que cuando llegaron, y al parecer al fin Yumi capto la indirecta, se despidió de las chicas con un beso y de los demás con un apretón de manos.

Ikkaku pronto quedó oculto tras la enorme cantidad de paquetes y así la pareja emprendió su retirada.

Los grupos se organizaron de la siguiente manera: Grimmjow, Nell, Byakuya y Rukia por un lado. Rangiku, Orihime, Ichigo, Shuuhei y Renji por el otro.

Ichigo reía entre dientes pensando en lo que le esperaba a Grimmjow. Estaba claro que Byakuya no iba a ayudar a cargar paquetes.

Rangiku pronto demostró ser una tirana sin consideración porque los arrastro de tienda en tienda sin hacer pausa y no los dejaba curiosear por allí. Su excusa era la aglomeración de gente y la hora.

Orihime y Rangiku pronto se las arreglaron para tener montones considerables. Ichigo transportaba las cosas de Orihime, y Shuuhei las de Rangiku.

Pronto se encontraron con los demás en una tienda. Nell y Grimmjow discutían sobre todo el dinero que la peli verde gastó hasta ahora. Rukia estaba en la fila para pagar con unas cuantas prendas en brazos y a Byakuya no se lo veía por ningún lado.

_¡Ya has gastado 1.500$ por todos los infiernos!- decía Grimmjow a nada de estallar.

_¡Y lo que falta por gastar! ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!- chillo Nell que lucía lista para matar.

_¡¿Quien crees que es el que termina pagando tus malditas tarjetas?!- exploto el peli azul y unos cuántos de los curiosos decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

Cuando el guardia de seguridad se acercaba a ellos, Byakuya apareció junto a Rukia, dijo algo a la morena y ella asintió dejando sus prendas en manos de su hermano.

Una dependienta se acerco a la conflictiva pareja con cara de querer desaparecer y Shuuhei no la culpaba.

_¿Cuánto va a que esos dos pasan la noche en la estación de policía otra vez?- murmuro Renji.

Shuuhei lo vio con falso reproche y una sonrisa que estropeaba el efecto de su mirada.

_No voy a apostar sobre eso...

Pareció que Renji iba a a decir algo más, pero se quedó viendo un punto detrás de Shuuhei con una expresión que decía a las claras WTF.

Shuuhei se dio la vuelta y observo como Byakuya decía algo al explosivo par, la expresión sorprendida de Nell... Grimmjow parecía estar discutiendo pero luego de un rato... Pareció ceder ante lo que el mayor de los Kuchiki proponía.

Nell alargo sus prendas al pelinegro, Rukia se acerco a donde estaban Renji y Shuuhei, seguida de Nell y un renuente Grimmjow.

Byakuya estaba atrás hablando con la dependienta y el guardia de seguridad.

Luego de unos minutos, la mujer paso junto a la fila, seguida de Byakuya.

Ante las miradas indignadas y resentidas de la gente en la fila, Byakuya pago las prendas y dos minutos después estaban saliendo de la tienda.

_Creí que iban a quemarnos vivos-comento Renji a su novio, recordando lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

Shuuhei asintió muy a su pesar. Ya no veía la hora de llegar a casa. No porque estuviera cansado, la cantidad de gente comenzaba a parecerle abrumadora.

Por suerte, las mujeres decidieron que ya era suficiente por el día y el grupo se encamino a la feria, querían cenar.

Al llegar, todas las mesas estaban llenas y por mas que buscaron no encontraron alguna. Luego, todos los negocios estaban colapsados. Y los que no estaban colapsados no tenían prácticamente nada que ofrecer. Todo en el menú estaba agotado.

Y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Byakuya, ya había perdido la paciencia. Parecía ser que lo único reteniéndole de irse era el brazo de Rukia en el suyo.

Finalmente, cuando se quedaron sin opciones y estaban sopesando que hacer sin ponerse de acuerdo.

El pelinegro se alejo del grupo y saco su teléfono.

Renji ayudo a Shuuhei con algunos de los paquetes, una vez alejados de todas las luces se sentía mejor.

_Luces fatal-comento Shuuhei examinándolo con ojos preocupados.

_Estaré bien.-aseguro Renji-Solo necesito algo de comer. Pienso asaltarte apenas lleguemos a casa eso es seguro.-añadió con esa sonrisa tan condenada mente sexy que Shuuhei amaba.

_Más vale que cumplas- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, devorando a su novio con la mirada.

_Síganme-la voz de Byakuya pese a que fue tranquila, era una orden clara. Nadie discutió, ninguno quería ser el blanco del evidente malhumor del Kuchiki.

_Llámennos idiotas-_pensó Renji con ironía.

Al parecer Rukia no tenia idea a donde se dirigían, Renji solo esperaba que fuese a algún lugar con comida y luces tenues.

Llegaron hasta un ascensor que misteriosamente no estaba lleno de gente. De hecho parecía apagado. Todo hasta que Byakuya sacó una tarjeta y la inserto en una ranura.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron. Algo apretujados con todos los paquetes.

Por suerte no estuvieron mucho rato allí adentro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontraron en el ultimo piso del centro comercial. Una zona increíblemente exclusiva donde solo podían entrar los accionistas. Estaba mucho más vacía que los pisos inferiores. Los pocos que estaban allí eran más tranquilos que la gente de abajo. Aunque unos cuántos también tenían paquetes, la diferencia es que los paquetes estaban en unos carritos de equipaje similares a los de los hoteles, llevados por chicos con uniformes.

La incomodidad era palpable en el grupo. Ninguno sabia como manejarse en un sitio así. Era mas que obvio que toda esa gente ganaba mas dinero que el que ellos harían en dos años de trabajo.

Rukia les dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran a ella y a Byakuya. El pelinegro ya algo adelantado.

Encogiéndose de hombros. Grinmjow comenzó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron. Alcanzaron a Byakuya en la entrada de un restaurant que tenia cuatro estrellas doradas bajo su nombre, en algún idioma que no entendían.

La decoración era clásica. En tonos pasteles. Las luces eran tenues y a excepción de un pino en el centro del lugar, no había decoración.

Byakuya estaba hablando con el recepcionista y pronto se escucho el sonido de pasos y ruedas.

Uno de esos carritos, vacío.

_Permítame, Monsieur.- el chico se acerco primero a Grimmjow quitándole los paquetes ante su evidente incomodidad.

Las bolsas que Byakuya llevara hacia un momento ya estaban en el carrito.

Luego el chico se acerco a Shuuhei y Renji.

_Su equipaje será llevado al reservado en un momento Kuchiki-sama- el hombre detrás del mostrador hizo una reverencia y guió el camino a través de un pasillo finamente decorado.

Se detuvo ante una puerta con el apellido Kuchiki puesto en una brillante placa dorada y la abrió para que todos entraran.

Dentro estaba una larga mesa con todos los puestos propiamente listos para que los comensales los ocupasen.

Una pequeña sala con muebles que sin duda eran de cuero. Dispuestos alrededor de una pantalla plasma de mas de 62 pulgadas.

En medio de los muebles estaba una mesa baja. Cuatro puertas guiaban a habitaciones contiguas.

Dos de ellas eran baños.

Una mucama llevaba en brazos una bandeja con tazas de te y chocolate caliente. La otra llevaba lo que parecía el menú y un periódico.

Byakuya tomó el periódico y se sentó en uno de los muebles cercanos al televisor. Ignorándolos.

Rukia se encargo que todos tomaran un menú.

La mayoría de los nombres que aparecían allí no eran familiares para alguno de ellos. Pero por suerte tenían los ingredientes abajo en la lista.

Eso hizo mucho más fácil la elección.

Pronto la incomodidad fue dejada de lado después de explorar un poco el lugar, Rukia encendió la televisión y mientras esperaban la cena se pusieron a ver una comedia navideña. (Lo único en lo que se pusieron de acuerdo) después de todo Grimmjow e Ichigo querían algo más sangriento, a Shuuhei le daba igual, Renji se estaba quedando dormido en el regazo de su novio, Rukia, Orihime y Rangiku querían algo más romántico y como siempre Byakuya no les prestaba atención.

_Lástima que Yumi y Kaku- no están aquí-se lamento Rangiku luego de un rato, cuando la película comenzaba a aburrirla.

_Si Madarame-san escucha que lo llamas así, se enfadará- dijo Orihime.

_ ¡Los llamaré!- repuso la mujer sin hacer mucho caso a su amiga.

Rukia estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento todos voltearon en dirección a Byakuya, incluso un muy despierto Renji, ¿La razón? El pelinegro se estaba riendo.

No eran carcajadas o algo similar (eso los hubiese matado de la impresión) pero se estaba riendo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

_El cielo se cae- _pensó Nell, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Grimmjow e Ichigo tenían la boca tan abierta que iban a entrar moscas.

Orihime reía viendo la película sin prestar más atención a nada.

Shuuhei y Renji intercambiaron miradas atónitas.

_El infierno se congeló-_pensó Renji sin quitar la mirada de aquello, no todos los días veías reír a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rangiku se quedó helada con el teléfono en la mano y podían escucharse sonidos provenientes del aparato.

_Por Dios, creo que viene el fin del mundo- _pensó la pelirroja, sin percatarse de la voz cada vez más molesta que provenía del teléfono.

Rukia reía a carcajadas silenciosas disfrutando de la función. A esas alturas la película y la habitación eran igual de divertidas.

Byakuya parecía ignorar la conmoción que causo y volvía a tener su expresión de costumbre.

-_¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ES?!- _el rugido furioso pareció despertar a Rangiku, con un saltó, volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono.

_Si, lo siento Ikkaku. ¿Yumi y tú ya estaban durmiendo?

Un rato más paso en el completo silencio salvo por Rangiku y los ruidos del televisor.

La cena se estaba tardando, una mucama entro y dejo en la mesa frente a los muebles una bandeja con bocadillos y una jarra metálica con varias tazas.

Excusándose por la tardanza de la comida, la mujer se retiro.

Cuándo Rangiku cortó la llamada con mohín de contrariedad se dio cuenta que casi todos estaban dormidos o camino a ello.

Se escucho el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, Rangiku abrió la puerta, quedando claro que nadie más lo haría, el chico que llevaba el equipaje se excuso y dejo el carrito en una esquina de la habitación.

_Creo que deberíamos llamar un taxi e irnos-comento Shuuhei mientras jugaba con algunos mechones rojos... Renji quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Byakuya se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a una de las puertas.

_Hay suficientes habitaciones para que se instalen todos hasta el día siguiente.- y con eso se marchó, llevando en sus brazos a una dormida Rukia.

Shuuhei y Rangiku se miraron, los únicos que seguían despiertos.

Grimmjow y Nell hacía rato se adueñaron del sofá más grande, la peli verde con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, quién roncaba fuertemente.

Con una mirada suplicante a la pelirroja, Shuuhei levanto al inconsciente pelirrojo y de encamino a la puerta abierta por donde Byakuya desapareció hacia unos momentos.

Resignada, la mujer se acerco a los hermanos y sacudió a Grimmjow ligeramente por los hombros.

La cena quedó olvidada por todos.

...

Shuuhei avanzaba con cuidado para no molestar a Renji, él mismo estaba cansado de haber cargado paquetes por ahí de un lado al otro, pero el cansancio venció primero a su novio. Por lo menos Byakuya tuvo la amabilidad de dejarlos quedarse en la suite. Ya era bastante tarde para pescar un taxi y si tenía la suerte de conseguirlo hubiese sido bien costoso.

Maniobrar con el pelirrojo dormido para abrir la puerta fue toda una proeza, pero lo consiguió.

La habitación gracias a los cielos tenía una cama matrimonial con bastantes cojines esponjosos y sábanas que se veían bastante cómodas. Depositó a Renji en la cama con cuidado y se dirigió al armario, encontrando unas batas de seda que podían servir como pijamas al menos por esa noche.

Primero se ocupó de desvestir a Renji, tratando de no perderse en la vista, no era su idea asaltar al pelirrojo mientras estaba durmiendo, y él mismo estaba muy cansado como para intentar algo más.

Una vez Renji quedó en ropa interior, fue toda una hazaña ponerle la bata y meterlo bajo las sábanas, cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, Shuuhei abrazo con firmeza al pelirrojo. Perdido en el aroma que se desprendía de su cabello y la suavidad del lecho.

No había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar, pese a que accidentada, esta había sido una feliz navidad.

...

Shuuhei despertó al sentir algo húmedo en una parte muy sensible de su anatomía, en un principio pensó que se trataba de un sueño húmedo muy real. Escucho una risita y luego esa cálida boca lo trago entero, abrió los ojos y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

La niebla del sueño aún se aferraba a él, pese a ello era muy consciente de sus piernas abriéndose para dar espacio a su asaltante.

Un sonido algo peculiar estaba molestándolo, pequeñas detonaciones se escuchaban... Su mente adormilada no podía asociar de donde provenía.

Un gimoteo lo abandonó cuando Renji se separó de su intimidad, la sonrisa en el rosto del pelirrojo era la de todo un provocador.

_Feliz Navidad, smexy- murmuro, muy cerca de su oreja, para luego morderme el lóbulo. La acción enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda y llegando a su necesitada entrepierna.

Alguien (Shuuhei supuso que Renji) hizo a un lado las cortinas y a través de la ventana era visible el espectáculo de colores y luces que creaban los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno. Seguramente una exhibición para la gente del centro comercial.

Pero para ellos que se encontraban encima de los bulliciosos pasillos llenos a rebosar de gente, era una experiencia bastante única.

Ambos se vieron uno al otro, Shuuhei con una ceja arqueada. Y Renji con su sonrisa característica.

_ Sabes que soy un poco impaciente a la hora de abrir los regalos- se excusó el pelirrojo con un falso tono de inocencia.

Shuuhei no hizo contacto visual con Renji, podía sentir que su cara estaba ardiendo y escucho al pelirrojo reír entre dientes. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Renji todavía conseguía hacerlo sonrojar.

Renji era sexo en toda la palabra, su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, firme y bronceado. Aquellos curiosos tatuajes que lo cubrían y le daban ese aspecto tan fiero. Su cabello rojo solo contribuía con todo lo demás. La gente creía conocerlo solo por su apariencia, y eso le molestaba. ¿Quiénes se creían para andar juzgando?

Para Shuuhei, Renji era una persona que expresaba el ideal de "Siempre joven"...

_Aghh- se le escapó al pelinegro al sentir como Renji volvía a su actividad previa.- Eres un celoso impaciente.

Por respuesta, las succiones se hicieron más entusiastas. En algún momento las manos de Shuuhei se perdieron en el cabello de Renji. Maravillándose en su suavidad.

A medida que se acercaba al punto sin retorno las caricias se convirtieron en jalones entusiastas a los mechones de fuego.

Y debió suponer que no sería tan simple cuando Renji se separó de su erección y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de falsa inocencia. La luz de la luna cayendo en su piel morena y resaltando cada aspecto de su cuerpo de dios griego.

Renji era perfectamente consciente de lo que la luz de la luna provocaba en Shuuhei cuando hacía contacto con su piel.

_¿No quieres desenvolver tu regalo?- Shuuhei no supo si eran ideas suyas... Pero la voz de Renji era definitivamente sexy.

La bata de dormir que era de un rojo escarlata que hacía pensar que su cabello de alguna manera lo cubría completo. Y creaba efectos a la luz de la luna.

Algo en el interior del pelinegro pareció despertar... Con fuerza.

Antes de saberlo, Renji se encontró tirado en la cama, Shuuhei encima de su cuerpo besándole como si no hubiera mañana. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, Shuuhei las aferraba así con una de sus manos mientras la otra deshacía el nudo de la bata y se aventuraba a acariciar la piel dispuesta.

Con una mordida al labio inferior de Renji, el beso se rompió y los dos se veían a los ojos, café contra gris.

Ambos ardiendo.

Con un beso suave, casi casto en los labios hinchados de su amante, Shuuhei continuó bajando por su cuello, recorriéndolo con besos suaves que apenas tocaban la piel, pronto encontró el punto sensible que gustaba acosar en esas situaciones. Sin pensarlo, mordió.

Un jadeo sorprendido escapo de Renji. Una lengua suave recorrió el mismo lugar, aliviando la molestia de la mordida.

La mano que recorría el pecho pronto se detuvo en un pezón, acosándolo con habilidad hasta endurecerlo y arrancar más jadeos al cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo.

El mismo camino que recorrió su mano, fue seguido por su lengua, la intención era marcar aquella piel perfecta y suave. Marcarla como los tatuajes que la adornaban para que quien lo viese supiera que Renji le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más.

Y a juzgar por los gemidos que emitía al pelirrojo no le molestaba la idea.

Pronto las batas terminaron en el suelo.

La espalda de Renji se arqueo cadi hasta lo imposible cuando Shuuhei le tomo en su boca. Sus manos cerrándose firmemente en la sábana y arrugándola entre sus dedos.

Se mordía los labios con fuerza para evitar hacer ruido. Cada vez le estaba costando más permanecer silencioso.

Sus piernas se abrieron hasta el límite para darle espacio a su amante.

Un dedo perfectamente lubricado se abrió paso en su interior, en que momento el pelinegro alcanzo el lubricante o de donde lo saco.. Esa no era preocupación ahora. Solo empujar sus caderas contra ese dedo y refrenarse de embestir esa cálida boca que lo envolvía.

_Ahhh... Aghm..-los gemidos ahogados escapaban de entre sus labios. No era capaz de formular pensamientos coherentes.

Mordió sus labios con más fuerza cuando un segundo dedo se abrió paso en su interior. Un sonido de protesta le abandonó cuando Shuuhei se separó de su erección.

_No te contengas, me encanta oírte.

_Dioses... ¿Por qué su voz es tan sexy?_pensó Renji, muy a su pesar.

La vista que tenía desplegada ante él haría flaquear a cualquiera, Renji con las piernas abiertas, las marcas apenas visibles desplegadas en su pecho y el chupetón visible en su cuello, su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, sus ojos café estaban dilatados y sus pupilas parecían arder. Su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente al ritmo de su respiración.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba para juegos... Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que molestar a Renji por lo menos una vez.

Sin previo aviso, retiró sus dedos de la entrada del pelirrojo, quién lo miraba sin entender. Shuuhei abrió las piernas, su mirada sin apartarse ni un momento los ojos cafés mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su ardiente miembro.

Comenzando a acariciarse ante la intensa mirada y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la intensidad de esos ojos que parecían devorarle, seguían cada movimiento de su mano.

Hubo un momento en que Renji pareció tener suficiente, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Shuuhei. Quedando a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Su trasero perfectamente.

Quedaba a las claras que no pensaba rogar pero que estaba impaciente.

Sin demorarlo más adentro en Renji lentamente, sin querer lastimarlo... Renji se echo hacia atrás, empalándose y arrancándole un gemido ronco a su novio.

_¡Muévete!

No necesito más incentivo, sentirse completamente rodeado por esas paredes y tener a su novio en semejante posición, además de la necesidad palpable en esa voz...

Las embestidas comenzaron a un ritmo salvaje, la cama se movía con ellos, chocando contra la pared. Shuuhei salía casi por completo para entrar bruscamente, siempre tocando ese punto que hacia a Renji perder la razón.

Por eso, cuando salió por completo Renji estuvo a punto de preguntar que sucedía, Shuuhei le hizo darse la vuelta atrapando sus labios en un beso demandante, posesivo y salvaje. Jalando su cabello con fuerza, dejando expuesto su cuello, Renji podía sentir como aquella erección circundaba su entrada, provocándolo...

Shuuhei entro en el de una manera particularmente brusca a la vez que daba una fuerte mordida en su hombro. Los labios del pelinegro se cerraron alrededor de un pezón, acosándolo con lamidas y chupadas, Renji lo abrazo con fuerza, como queriendo fundirse con él, urgiéndole a moverse sin palabras.

Ambas manos se cerraron en los perfectos glúteos del pelirrojo, ayudándolo a subir y bajar sobre su erección a un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Pese a su propia excitación, Shuuhei no se perdía ni una de las expresiones de Renji, grabándolas todas en su memoria.

Los movimientos erráticos de ambos eran señal de que estaban llegando al final. Con una mano en la cintura de Renji, la otra se cerro alrededor de su erección bombeándola al ritmo de las embestidas...

Ambos estallaron a la vez, compartiendo un beso en un esfuerzo por no hacer ruido. Saciados y exhaustos no tardaron en dormirse. Renji recostado en el pecho de Shuuhei y el pelinegro con la cabeza en las almohadas y un brazo firmemente cerrado en la cintura de Renji.

Los dos muy ocupados para notar los fuegos artificiales que brillaban en el cielo.


	3. Año Nuevo Pesadilla

_Bueno. Aquí esta mi one shot de año nuevo. ¡Tarde pero seguro! Año nuevo en Febrero xD._

_El de San Valentín aún esta en proceso. _

_Como siempre. Para ustedes. _

* * *

><p>Maldito fuera…<p>

Mil veces maldito fuera.

Sentado en medio de la sala, con un cigarrillo en su mano y el cenicero en la mesa del café a punto de rebosar, Byakuya Kuchiki podía decir que experimentaba un infierno de día.

¿La razón?

Bien, de alguna manera su pequeña hermana se sintió libre de invitar a sus amigos a la mansión.

Su casa iba a llenarse con ese montón de locos en cuestión de horas y no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo.

La casa estaba impecable, su personal de limpieza era bastante competente y conocía sus estándares. Solo por eso les dio libre hasta el 10 de enero.

Pero demonios, su casa iba a quedar como un basural.

Y lo peor del caso no era la suciedad, no le gustaban las cosas mal puestas pero podía vivir con eso, lo que le molestaba era que como anfitrión estaba obligado a permanecer en la compañía de ese montón de locos hasta que se fueran.

Rukia se lo había rogado hasta decir basta… y sus propios modales le darían el espinazo si se encerraba en su estudio mientras su casa estaba siendo utilizada para una reunión.

_Malditos modales- _pensó, su ceño fruncido haciéndose más prominente.

El salón estaba lleno de bocadillos y bebidas, el equipo de sonido estaba conectado a la perfección, lo mismo que el proyector, su hermana lo hizo transportar desde la sala de cine para que pudieran instalarse solo en el salón y no estuviesen trasladándose de una habitación a la otra. Cosa que muy en lo profundo, Byakuya agradecía.

Infiernos, por lo menos en Navidad no tuvo que recibirlos en casa, y no estaban los mas alborotadores del grupo.

Pero este día venían todos. Como no, _absolutamente _todos.

¿Era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad?

Al parecer, si, lo era.

Si la casa seguía tan silenciosa era solo porque Rukia seguía en su habitación, la morena se encerró allí prácticamente desde que se levanto, según ella para "arreglarse" aunque si la conocía tan bien como creía, la chica debía estar haciendo un lio en su armario para al final salir vestida de lo mas sencilla.

Y eso, si no se encontrara en la situación actual, lo encontraría bastante gracioso.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, sobresaltándolo.

Todavía era temprano para que empezaran a llegar los invitados, entonces… ¿Quién seria?

La respuesta llego en una chica con mucha "personalidad" que reconoció como la mejor amiga de su hermana, y detrás de ella, un chico de cabello naranja y una expresión de aburrimiento que bien podía rivalizar con la suya.

Las ropas de ambos no eran nada del otro mundo, cosa que le extraño, se suponía que era un día importante.

_ Vamos a quedarnos aquí lo que resta del día ¿o que?- como siempre Kurosaki decidió interrumpir el momento con una de sus tan conocidas dosis de sarcasmo.

Haciéndose a un lado y conteniendo las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al _Señor Sarcasmo, _Byakuya prefirió centrarse en la chica, ella por lo general era mucho más tratable que la mayoría de la panda de locos, pero si estaba con ellos era por alguna razón. Ella también estaba mal de la cabeza pero era relativamente educada.

_ Kuchiki-san ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

_ Esta en su habitación desde hace unas horas.- respondió con desinterés.

_ ¿Y los preparativos? Pensé en llegar mas temprano para ayudarle a tener todo listo, después de todo fue muy amable de su parte ofrecer su casa para que todos nos pudiésemos reunir. Creí que seria muy desconsiderado si nadie venia a ayudarla.

_ Todo esta listo desde hace al menos una hora. El personal se encargo de eso antes de marcharse.- repuso, sentándose y encendiendo otro cigarrillo, sin apartar la mirada de Kurosaki. De ese par, el era el mas problemático.

Y no precisamente porque se comportara mal por su cuenta… generalmente eran los demás quienes le lanzaban puyas con la esperanza de irritarle lo suficiente para comenzar una pelea y esa era la receta potencial para el desastre, y ser consciente que absolutamente _todos _y cada uno de ellos estarían en su casa esa noche no ayudaba a tranquilizarle.

_ Bueno, subiré a buscar a Rukia.- anuncio la chica, perdiéndose en la escalinata al fondo del salón, probando que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa casa.

Profundamente incomodos, los dos hombres se limitaron cada uno a sus asuntos. Ese par no eran los mejores amigos y no es como si tuviesen muchas cosas en común, por lo que el silencio se alargo en la sala, Byakuya perdido en las páginas de su periódico a las que apenas prestaba atención, Ichigo dando miradas alrededor de la sala en busca de algo con lo que distraer su atención.

Y pareció que estuvieron de esa manera por una eternidad. Aunque puede que no fuese más que unos cuantos minutos, y de esa forma fue que los encontraron las mujeres cuando finalmente bajaron las escaleras.

Rukia contuvo un suspiro mientras su amiga se apresuraba junto a su novio, dándole un resumen de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo en su habitación.

_ La gente no va a tardar en llegar. ¿Seguro no esperas a nadie, Nii-sama?

_ No, Rukia- confirmo el pelinegro, dejando a un lado su periódico y retirándose del salón dejándolos a solas.

Definitivamente, esta iba a ser una larga noche, y si quería que todo funcionara, tenía que idear una forma de integrar a su hermano a la celebración.

Byakuya tenía todo el resto del año para amargarse todo lo que quisiera, pero solamente sobre su cadáver iba a hacer lo mismo en año nuevo.

_ ¿Quieren ir al salón?- ofreció a sus primeros invitados, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Los dos se levantaron y la siguieron sin mayores inconvenientes.

…

_ ¡Renji! ¿Has visto mi cazadora negra?- grito Shuuhei desde la habitación que ambos compartían.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la sala desde hacia al menos quince minutos.

El normalmente metódico pelinegro estaba a punto de un colapso.

_Al paso que vamos, Rukia me cortara la cabeza cuando llegemos- _pensó el pelirrojo con desgano.

En realidad si fuese por el… esa noche la pasaría a solas con su novio, tal como fue el año pasado. Los dos pasaron el dia en casa, disfrutando de su mutua compañía sin abandonar la habitación a menos que fuera para buscar bocadillos. Y en la noche, casi antes que el año estallara. Se unieron a todas esas personas que salieron a las calles para contemplar los fuegos artificiales y besarse ante la espectacular vista.

Pero para este año, Rukia tenia planes diferentes y quería que todos se reunieran en la mansión de su familia, y huelga decir que en todos los años que fueron amigos, Renji solo entro al lugar un par de ocasiones y nunca paso del recibidor.

El ambiente en ese lugar era opresivo. Y todo allí, desde el suelo al techo, inclusive las malditas cortinas, dejaba en claro que personas como el no eran bien recibidas allí.

Un anuncio publicitario hizo que dirigiera su atención al televisor nuevamente.

Tío… aquellas propagandas podían hacerlo enfermar de diabetes.

Por esas fechas las propagandas trataban de paz, amor, canciones fastidiosas, estrategias de mercadeo para que la gente gastará el poco o mucho dinero en sus cuentas bancarias.

Y aquello era realmente molesto cuando uno no era precisamente del tipo festivo y no tenía buenos recuerdos de estas fechas.

¡Oh si! Tío, realmente estaba jodido.

Estar solo y viendo a la nada era un pasaje a pensar cosas estúpidas.

Sin aguantar más de aquello, se encaminó a la habitación para ayudar a Shuuhei antes que desordenará todo y se pusiera más neurótico de lo que ya estaba.

Se les hacia tarde y por ser la fecha que era no estaría nada fácil conseguir transporte. Por ello llevaban alguna ropa si es que tenían que quedarse en la mansión... Aunque si le preguntaban a Renji preferiría que las cosas no llegasen a ese extremo.

Era de conocimiento general no expresado en voz alta que a Byakuya Kuchiki no le hacía gracia recibir invitados en su mansión. Y si bien todos los amigos de Rukia habían estado allí alguna vez, nunca fue por mucho rato.

El único que nunca puso un pie en el lugar era Shuuhei. Y era de esperar por tanto que el pelinegro estuviese un tanto nervioso.

Si para rematar Kuchiki era du jefe.

Claro, Byakuya no lo sabía.

Shuuhei era supervisor en una de las mas de veinte sucursales de las empresas Kuchiki.

Nunca tuvo que cruzarse con el pelinegro en persona.

Pero eso no hacía nada para aplacar el nerviosismo de Shuuhei.

La habitación estaba un desastre. En el baño. Shuuhei luchaba con una corbata.

_No es necesario que te arregles tanto-dijo por enésima vez, en su tono condescendiente- ese HDP no va a notarlo, por otra parte Rukia nos despellejará por llegar tarde. De hecho es raro que no éste fundiendo mi teléfono.

Ambos eran un contraste.

Renji con una camiseta sencilla y unos jeans desgastados. Sus Nikes favoritos y el cabello suelto. El dolor de cabeza que tenía desde temprano hacía que la sola idea de atarse una coleta le diera escalofríos.

Shuuhei en cambio se sumo como 10 años mas con la ropa que eligió para esa noche.

Nada para hacer poco atractivo a tu novio como un traje de empresario.

Y ni siquiera su siempre presente cazadora negra hacía algo para mejorar la imagen general.

_Por favor Shuu... Sólo ponte alguna otra cosa. Por ejemplo. Esos fantásticos vaqueros que te regalé.-ese comentario lo hizo a escasa distancia de su oreja.- Vamos cómodos. Ya sabes como son los chicos... No van a dejarte escuchar el final de esto si apareces vestido así.

Por la forma en que su novio se inclinaba hacía él, Renji podía oler una pronta rendición. Y si no fuese tan tarde... Podría aprovechar el tiempo de una forma más placentera.

_¿Estas completamente seguro que no se nos unirá?

No hacia falta aclarar a quién se refería Shuuhei.

_Lo estoy- repuso dando un beso en su cuello - Y en caso que lo haga. Lo que uses no le importará.

Teniendo la batalla completamente ganada. Renji se sentó en la cama y observo como su novio cambiaba las ropas de trabajo por esos vaqueros que le sugirió, una camiseta y su siempre presente cazadora. Las botas eran sus favoritas.

Se veía tan jodidamente bien...

Y por supuesto su teléfono tenia que escoger ese preciso momento para sonar.

_¿Dónde coño estás?- y si, Rukia no sonaba nada feliz.

_En casa. Shuuhei estaba a punto de tener una crisis- su novio le lanzo una mirada asesina desde el baño- Ya vamos saliendo.

_Más te vale- siseó Rukia.

La comunicación se cortó y Renji suspiró.

_Veamos si podemos conseguir un taxi-repuso, levantándose de la cama.

Eran las 6 pm de un 31 de diciembre. Huelga decir que la calle del tranquilo vecindario estaba desierta.

_Vamos... En tu moto- repuso Shuuhei ¡Jesús! ¡Cómo le costo decir eso!

Renji lo vio por un momento como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Shuuhei no era fan de las motocicletas, de hecho vivir en paz con Renji manejando una de ellas siempre fue un punto sensible en la relación. Todo gracias a lo que le paso a su hermano mayor.

Por ello que accediera a montarse en una era un progreso a niveles astronómicos.

Casi asustado de abrir la boca. Renji asintió,le alargo el casco a su amante y en su mente agradecía a todos los dioses y a Kaien (el hermano mayor de Shuuhei) por el milagro.

Era casi el mejor regalo de año nuevo que pudiera pedir.

Sin querer abusar de su suerte. Fue lo más prudente que pudo hasta la casa de los Kuchiki. Sintiendo los brazos de Shuuhei cerrarse firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Sabia que el pelinegro no estaba teniendo una experiencia agradable pero que no le pidiera que parase o que redujese la velocidad hablaba de su férrea voluntad en cambiar las cosas.

Era un gran logro que quería celebrar con su novio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión, Shuuhei bajo de la motocicleta con algo de dificultad. La mansión estaba curiosamente vacía. Los guardaespaldas en ningún lugar a ser vistos. Las cámaras de seguridad tan atentas como siempre.

Rukia abrió la puerta casi de inmediato y los hizo entrar jalando sus brazos. La morena estaba elegante con un vestido que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. El vestido no era de fiesta. Podría pasar por casual de nl ser por los tacones que usaba. Esas cosas eran unas verdaderas armas blancas.

_ Creía que no iban a llegar nunca. Solo Orihime e Ichigo están aquí. Y por supuesto nadie contesta el teléfono. Juro que los dejaré afuera- rumio la morena que parecía poseída...

Shuuhei y Renji sabían que cuando ella estaba de ese humor era mejor quedarse alejados.

La morena era una bomba de tiempo y era mejor mantenerse alejados hasta que estallará.

Orihime tenía un vestido que parecía de verano. Unos tacones un poco más bajos que los de Rukia. Su cabello recogido en un moño alto. Los mechones de adelante sujetos con su prendedor favorito.

_ Ishida-san llegará dentro de poco. Te envía sus disculpas porque tuvo que resolver un asunto antes de venir.- dijo la chica acercándose a su explosiva amiga.

_Ya se me hacia extraño que no llegará. Teniendo en cuenta que es muy puntual- al menos las noticias de la llegada del de lentes lograban aplacar en algo el humor asesino de la morena.

...

Aquello era una total y completa locura. El que no estaba borracho, estaba muy cerca.

Hirako y su grupo de locos estaban en la esquina más lejana discutiendo con las voces alzadas y la Hiyori tenía su mirada asesina fijada en el rubio psicópata. Por lo cual sería una bendita buena idea permanecer alejado de esa esquina del salón.

Ichigo y Renji jugaban a las vencidas y Shuuhei los observaba con una sonrisa indulgente.

En la otra esquina de la habitación, Shuunsui, Ukitake y Byakuya estaban sentados ante la pantalla plana.

El único que parecía hacerle caso al televisor era Byakuya.

Rukia estaba casi al centro del lugar con Rangiku, Soi Fong, Yoruichi y las demás mujeres del club de la Sociedad Karakura.

Y el pobre Kira trataba de zafarse del agarre de Momo, que estaba algo achispada y quería que la sacará a bailar.

Toushiro, Karin y Yuzu jugaban monopoly.

En la esquina contraria los invitados de última hora, Isshin y Ryuken estaban gritándose sobre quien pagaría los gastos (ambos chocaron en el camino de entrada de la mansión).

Decir que Byakuya estaba furioso era decir poco. El aura alrededor del moreno era helada y cortante. Shuunsui y Ukitake optaban por dejarlo en paz. Y desde que los dos eran parte de los pocos invitados a los que no quería matar... La tenía fácil ignorándolos.

Un ruidoso sonido de porcelana destrozándose reunió todas las miradas cerca de la única mesa que hasta el momento sobrevivió la masacre... Hirako estaba desmadejado en el medio de la mesa destrozada y las astillas de porcelana. Sus ropas manchadas de bebida y comida que ahora estaba ensuciando aún mas el piso de mármol.

Hiyori estaba muy satisfecha de si misma.

Era obvio que ella lo había arrojado.

Un molesto Toushiro trataba de librarse de una muy borracha Rangiku.

Yuzu miraba todo sin comprenderlo del todo y Karin tenia una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

En medio de aquel desastre que antes era un salón de fiesta decentemente arreglado. Byakuya finalmente estalló.

Levantándose del mueble abandono la habitación con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Su rostro inexpresivo como de costumbre. Sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Se abrió paso en medio del caos porque apenas al verle. Todos se apartaban de su camino.

Si Rukia enfadada era para ser cauteloso. Byakuya era una amenaza nacional.

La puerta del salón se cerró con un pesado golpe.

Y esa fue la señal para que el caos empezará de nuevo.

...

Shuuhei observaba el caos a su alrededor sin poder creerse del todo aquello fuese posible. Y agradecía a todos los dioses que aquel desmadre no fuese en su casa. Limpiar todo aquello no seria ninguna fiesta. El piso estaba pegajoso. Resbaloso y lleno de astillas tanto de madera como de porcelana.

El griterío en el interior de la habitación era casi insoportable. Algunos ya estaban lanzados donde el alcohol los dejó y nadie se molestaba en hacerlos a un lado. Más bien les pasaban por encima.

Yuzu estaba dormida en el sofá mas alejado de la televisión con la chaqueta de Toushiro como manta.

Karin y Toushiro estaban sentados en una porción limpia del suelo y parecían perdidos en la charla.

Fue entonces cuando la atención se centro en la pantalla.

_¡Hey todos, el conteo para año nuevo!- grito alguien.

Y todas esas personas tan diferentes de unieron en un solo grupo.

Corearon juntos a la vez que los números aparecían en la pantalla.

_DIEZ

_NUEVE

_OCHO

_SIETE

_SEIS

_CINCO

_CUATRO

_TRES

_DOS

_UNO

¡Feliz año nuevo!

El rugido que estalló en el salón fue suficiente para resonar hasta la habitación principal donde Byakuya se permitía disfrutar de su soledad y contemplar el espectáculo que ofrecían los fuegos artificiales.

Muy a pesar de si mismo se sentía bien recibir el año con todos aquellos ruidosos en su casa. Aquella mansión que siempre fue tan silenciosa era uno de los lugares más fríos... Pero hoy con toda la alegría que provenía del piso inferior era difícil recordar todos aquellos años tan grises.

Pero por supuesto una cosa era estar allá abajo con ellos y otra cosa muy distinta era escucharlo todo desde la seguridad de su habitación.

La segunda opción era la mejor para sus nervios. Mejor no ver los destrozos hasta que el personal de limpieza solicitará lo necesario para arreglarlos.

...

Desde el salón el ruidoso grupo intercambio abrazos. Besos. Mejores deseos y nuevos propósitos de año nuevo. Desde iniciar dietas y programas de ejercicio, hasta buscar pareja. Algunos que preferían lo silencioso se quedaron a los lados de la habitación. Demostrando que en el silencio también había comunicación.

Entre aquellos invitados más apáticos se contaban Karin y Toushiro.

Las pesadas cortinas de las ventanas echadas a un lado para que el maravilloso espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales se abriese paso en el salón.

Rukia abandono silenciosamente el salón después de intercambiar abrazos con todos. Quería ver a su hermano.

Solo había un lugar de la casa en el que podría estar.

...

Escucho como llamaban suavemente a su puerta... Solo podía ser su hermana por lo que abrió la puerta rápidamente, se encontró atrapado en el feroz abrazo de su hermana. Sin hacer nada para liberarse y devolviendo suavemente el abrazo.

_Lamento que no quisieras quedarte con nosotros nii-sama- murmuro la morena.- Espero que no estes molesto conmigo.

_Está también es tu casa, Rukia. Si querías invitar a tus amigos no soy nadie para impedirlo. Y por lo menos todo lo que rompieron se puede reemplazar. El personal sabe que cuando se trata de ellos no pueden usar la buena vajilla.- lo ultimo lo comentó Byakuya con algo de humor.

Ante eso Rukia tuvo que reír.

_Ahora ve y se una buena anfitriona.- dijo, haciéndola ir hasta la puerta.

La observo partir con una discreta sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

...

Shuuhei se sentía un poco ligero por todo el alcohol que consumió. Aún así no estaba cerca a estar borracho.

En cambio Renji estaba más allá del umbral. Pese a su grado de resistencia al alcohol, entre Rangiku, Hirako e Izuru acabaron con él.

De una cosa estaba seguro Shuuhei. Su novio tendría una resaca infernal.

Vaya manera de recibir el año.

Pero por más que lo desaprobará no era motivo suficiente para acabar en una discusión.

Realmente no envidiaba a Rukia. Como la anfitriona. Ella tenía que comprobar si los invitados estaban lo suficientemente bien para irse por si mismos, si necesitaban quedarse a pasar la noche y ser llevados a casa por la mañana.

Al final... Rangiku. Izuru. Hirako y su banda. Fueron parte del grupo que se quedó a pasar la noche. Juntó con Toushiro, Shuuhei y Renji.

Toushiro llamó a su abuela explicándole que Matsumoto no se encontraba en condiciones de manejar hasta el apartamento que compartían.

Los Kurosaki y los Ishida fueron a casa en taxi.

Rukia repartió las llaves de las habitaciones de huéspedes a los que se quedaran a pasar la noche. Explicando todo de lo cual disponían. Básicamente todos los productos de aseo personal y sencillas batas de seda con las que podían dormir.

La morena fue lo suficientemente detallista para dotar cada habitación con medicina para náuseas y dolor de cabeza. De paso para resfriado común.

_Fue una excelente fiesta. Muchas gracias por todo, Rukia.- agradeció Shuuhei con una sonrisa. Sosteniendo a Renji firmemente para que no se diera de bruces contra los muebles.

_De nada. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en pedirlo.- añadió la morena con una sonrisa. Se veía que estaba muerta pero era bastante sincera al decir que a cualquier llamado de sus invitados, acudiría.

Shuuhei la observó perderse en el oscuro pasillo... Hasta que algo nada inocente lo distrajo.

Renji acababa de morder au cuello de una forma nada inocente. Un preludio de algo que prometía.

_Detente. Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo cuando estás borracho- dijo Shuuhei con falso reproche, apartándose del fogoso pelirrojo.

_Shuu... No estoy borracho. De verdad.- fue la replica. Y por la forma en que sus palabras se enredaban... Shuuhei no se lo creía.

_ Eso no esta ayudando a que te crea- repuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa, rodeando el cuello de su novio con los brazos y besando sus labios. Compartiendo el sabor de todo el sake que bebió esa noche.

No supo en que momento pero se encontro contra la cama. Con un exigente pelirrojo encima suyo. Robándole el aliento con sus besos.

Despojándole de la ropa sin tener compasión. Lanzándola a quien demonios le importaba donde... Por lo menos tuvo la consideración de no romper su chaqueta favorita (eso definitivamente lo molestaría).

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando una mano firme se cerró alrededor de su excitación.

Una boca devoraba la suya para luego perderse en su cuello... Morder y dejar marcas en su piel por las que tendría que usar cuello alto.

_Abre las piernas para mi, amor- pidió Renji, en un tono que Shuuhei simplemente no podía ignorar. Sus piernas se abrieron inmediatamente para él.

Estaba tan duro que dolía.

Cada parte suya encajaba perfectamente con el cuerpo que lo dominaba.

Y cuando finalmente comenzó... Ambos parecían consumidos por fuego. Moviéndose para saciar el calor que amenazaba con consumirlos hasta los huesos.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más desesperados. Pese a que se esforzaban en no hacer ruido porque eran conscientes que a ambos lados había gente durmiendo. Besándose hasta perder la respiración y mordiendo sus labios para mantener los sonidos en lo más bajo posible.

Ambos alcanzaron la cima. Renji colapsando sobre su novio. Completamente exhausto.

La respiración trabajosa de Shuuhei le provocaba escalofríos en el cuello.

Los dos quedaron sin respiración por minutos, aunque bien pudieron ser horas. Contemplando los fuegos artificiales a través de la ventana que daba a los jardines.

¿Que mejor manera de recibir el año nuevo?

Rodeados de sus amigos que eran como su familia.

Con algunos invitados inesperados.

Y al final compartir un momento solo para ellos.


End file.
